The Ungrateful Truth
by Blessedly Twilighted
Summary: What if Bella ended her relationship with Edward because one of her unknown kind captured her heart. Someone hurt her and she can't let go all she can see is the pain, but somehow hopefully her love will shine through it. Lemons later. WARNING rape
1. Preface

The Ungrateful Truth

Preface

I never thought I would be so confused. Edward or Jacob. Jacob inprinted on me, and Edward is my moon and stars. Jacob is my sun. Which do I choose? The hardest part is I'm pregnant. It was an accident. I think I truly know already. Without Edward I would hurt, but without Jacob I couldn't survive. Why is it that my stubborn mind wont listen to my heart. Edward wanted me to have human experiences that's why he allowed me to sleep with Jacob. Now I'm terrified of being around him because he will never accept my baby. I'm already half in love with my little nudger. I know I can't blow the both of them off for much longer.  
It's already hurting Jacob to be away from me, but I know he will hear the babies heartbeat if he was near me.  
My heart is true, but my brain is conflicted. I guess it's time for me to face the truth. I have to tell someone.  
It's hard to believe that my thinking didn't conflict with the movement of my feet because here I am at Renee's front door. Maybe she will listen to me. It's still new to me that she moved here with Phil to be closer to me.  
Finally she's being my parent. Raising my hand to knock as the door is opened.  
"Bella. What's wrong? Your really pale. Renee isn't here right now." Phil said worriedly.  
"I'm pregnant." I whispered.  
"Your pregnant? You have to get rid of it! It will destroy your mother and your childhood! Get in my damn car NOW!" Phil growled.  
I was so scared I just did as I was told. I didn't want an abortion. Since when is my mother's mood more important than my baby's life? I just don't understand that.  
"If you don't get an abortion I will make certain that you never have the ability to become pregnant again, as well as destroy that creature MYSELF!" Phil yelled.  
I was terrified now. My legs shook listening to him. My heart was refusing to accept what my brain was telling it.  
We parked quietly infront of an abortion clinic. I quietly went in, and filled out there forms. Tears falling from my eyes all the while.

2 hours later

My belly hurt so bad I never imagined this much pain. The worst part of it is Phil parked at the park to 'Talk',  
and raped me. Leaving me to lay on the ground alone. I just cried and cried as the blood poured down my legs.  
I couldn't find it in myself to try to stand, or move for that matter.  
"Oh my god Bella! Whats wrong with you? I have to get Jacob. Oh my god." Sam said worriedly.  
The tears just continued on there path down my face. I whimpered as Sam picked me up.  
"What happened to you?" Sam asked fearfully.  
"Forced me to have an abortion. Rrraped me." Was all I could utter before I completely fell apart.  
I started screaming and couldn't stop. I tried to run forgeting I was in Sams arms. It was then that I realized he was a male. I fought and fought trying to get free. My body couldn't stop itself. It was in terror. Tenderly Sam set me on the ground and phased howling. Minuets later Jacob was there holding me. My eyes slammed shut and my vision swam until nothingness filled it. 


	2. Chapter 1 Explain The Unexplainable

Chapter 1 Explain The Unexplainable

Opening my eyes I realize I'm in Carlisle's study.

"She's awake now." Carlisle said calmly.

"What's going on?" I ask confused.

Suddenly as my mind clears I remember everything from last night, and the tears start to build behind my eyes.

"Bella you are very lucky. You're still pregnant. The ignorant so called doctor that attempted the abortion was unsuccessful. He aborted one but not both. You're very lucky. Are you going to report Phil?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Yes she damn well is going to report him, and he will be lucky to get out of this with his manhood." Charlie growled.

"I can't. If I do mom will hate me. She didn't believe me before when I told her that he hurt me." I mumbled.

"Wait. This isn't the first time?" Charlie growled turning purple.

"Dad Renee will hate me if I report him." I say terrified.

"The report has already been filed. I did it while you were unconscious, and the swabs are already being run against his DNA. You can't let him get away with this. I have to know though. Who is the father to this baby?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Jacob is. He forced me to get the abortion. I told the technician that, and he said something about he would make sure that he was careful, and that I would still have a child in the near future. I didn't understand. Maybe he meant that he was only going to take one of them." I wondered aloud.

"Bells why didn't you tell me about this?" Jacob asked me sadly.

"I was going to tell you right after I told Renee. I need to talk to Edward alone for a minute. Please?" I asked calmly.

I knew this was it. I had to break things off. I couldn't be with someone who I couldn't give my whole heart to. Everyone left me alone with Edward closing the door soundlessly behind them.

"What is it love?" Edward asked wearily.

"Edward I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore. I want to remain friends but it isn't fair to you, because I can't give you my whole heart! You will always own a piece of my heart though. Can you agree with that?" I asked calmly.

"It's alright Bella. I kind of expected it. Hope you can find happiness with him. Remember this is what I wanted. For you to remain happy, and human. I still want very much to remain friends. I can't lie this away and say it doesn't hurt, but I know this is for the best. I will always love you dear Bella. I will step aside for you and Jacob. Do you want me to call him back here?" Edward said lovingly.

"Yes please and thank you for being so understanding!" I said graciously.

For once I could actually capture Edward leaving and Jacob coming in with my human eyes. It didn't seem right that my vision got that much better. I guess it must be because of being pregnant with a werewolf baby.

"Jacob I don't know if it's too little too late, but I want to be with you. Please accept me as the mother of your child, and as your woman." I asked shyly.

Jacob nodded and gave me a chaste kiss. My grin split from one side of my face to the other.

"Come in everyone!" I yelled.

The door was thrust open and in they came. Charlie slammed his phone shut and entered with everyone else.

"Who were you talking to dad?" I asked calmly.

"First I was talking to the station, and then I was talking to Renee. First off the DNA proved to be Phil's, and second of all your mother is insisting you instigated it. Carlisle said that the tearing proved it was rape. The kit he ran was consistent with rape. Your mother just screamed at me until I got sick of hearing her obscenities and hung up on her. Someone is on their way to pick up Phil right now." Charlie said angrily.

"Dad I'm 19 now. I know you may not like this but I would like to move to the reservation with Jacob." I whispered looking at the ground waiting for the yelling.

"Bells I don't think that's a good idea right now. Which is why I went ahead and called Billy. Jacob is moving in with us for a while. He's 18 and already graduated so he will be ok to be here. I agreed with Billy about his duties to his tribe. So he will be there for when he is needed, and patrols. Otherwise he will be at the house with you." Charlie said calmly.

I just nodded my head in agreement. This was the starting of what is to become a long and hard fight. Maybe this will make things easier. Charlie's phone started ringing, and he snatched it up.

"Hello. Well I'll be damned. Why did he say he did it? Ok. Mhhmm. " Charlie said before hanging up.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"Phil admitted to the rape. He says he did it because it was the only way he could think of to take care of Renee, because when you were younger he was told by Renee that that was a good way to punish you. Nothing else worked he said." Charlie said pissed as hell.

So Renee had had this done to me since I was young. Why? Oh because I was the adult in the relationship. Because I took care of her and she couldn't take care of me. She had to have one thing on me. I thought a mother was supposed to love her daughter unconditionally.

_Authors note- What do you guys think? I was a little lost myself on how to continue after the preface. Remember constructive criticism is ok anything else is negated. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_


	3. Authors Note

A/N

Loyal Readers,

I'm sorry but with the speed that I wrote most of my stories I took a wee breath and now I am rewriting them. It's just that I wrote them so quickly my plot line has become a scatter of sorts. If you be patient you will receive a lengthy gift.

Thank you,

Angel A.K.A Blessedly Twilighted


End file.
